Nunca digas nunca
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto inagural "La pareja que más me gusta" del Mundo Frozen./ Krsitoff de pequeño puedo haber utilizado muchas veces la palabra nunca pero su realidad era otra. Aprendiendo que es mejor no decir "nunca digas nunca", maldición hasta el maldito dicho se contradice.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de la marca FROZEN me pertenece si no a Disney, mas lo narrado a continuación si es enteramente mio._

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

-Este fic participa en el reto inagural " **La pareja que más me gusta** " del Mundo Frozen.

-Supuesta mente word dice que es de 3,243 palabras

* * *

" _ **Nunca digas nunca"**_

 _-Iug…-Se quejaba un pequeño rubio de escasos ocho años, viendo como sus resientes padres adoptivos se demostraba cuanto se querían con un tierno beso, divertidos los Troll's ante la actitud malhumorada del niño, tardaron un poco más en separarse provocando que el oji-miel hiciera más gestos y ruidos de desagrado._

 _Dejo de besar a su "trolegido" y con una enorme sonrisa miro al pequeño -Oh cariño, no seas tan gruñón…-El pequeño rodo los ojos y dejo escapar un bufido, las expresiones del pequeño solo le provocaba una gran ternura e inevitablemente la incitaban a abrazarlo, Kristoff al principio se negaba a los afectuosos abrazos de su ahora madre pero ya que no podía hacer nada para escapar de ellos se resignaba, y a quien engañaba adoraba que lo abrazaran._

 _-Hijo,-Tranquilo Cliff se acercó a su familia y miro a su pequeño con una sonrisa- estoy seguro que cuando encuentres a la chica adecuada, te desvivirás por ella, querrás demostrarle cuanto la amas…_

 _El infante al escuchar las palabras de su padre hizo una trompetilla interrumpiendo al Troll, se alejó un poco de los brazos de Bulda-¡Ja!, yo nunca me enamorare y pareceré un idiota desvivido por una niña…-Declaro con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos- hum el amor es tonto…-mascullo por lo bajo._

 _Pese a las declaraciones del pequeño la pareja sonrió divertida y se abalanzaron al pequeño para abrazarlo, este refunfuño pero no se hizo del rogar y se dejó abrazar, hasta una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

 _Apenas estaban conociendo al pequeño rubio y no sabían exactamente que tan duro lo había tratado la vida hasta ese momento, pero ellos lo cuidarían de ahora en adelante, después de todo ellos son expertos en el amor y el pequeño solo ocupaba unas cuantas reparaciones._

 _ **~0~**_

 _-Nunca tendré hijos…-Con fastidio declaro el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su padre._

 _-Vamos hijo, estoy seguro que en un futura serás un gran padre…-Lo alentó e intento poner su mano en su hombro pero el rubio ya había crecido bastante y le fue imposible así que solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda._

 _-Yo nunca seré un buen padre…-Frunció el entrecejo y se disponía a marcharse, pero antes que hiciera esto un pequeño Troll lo tomo por sorpresa aventándose a sus brazos, el joven rubio apenas y tuvo tiempo de estirar los brazos para atraparlo._

 _-Kristoff, ¿ya te vas?-Pregunto inocente el pequeño Troll._

 _-Aja, pero regresare pronto…-Decía con dificultad por el esfuerzo que le costaba cargarlo._

 _-Waaa, no tardes mucho…_

 _-Lo intentare…-Dejo al pequeño en el suelo y al ver que hacia una carita de perrito apaliado, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le sonrió- Si te portas bien y les haces caso a nuestros padres te traeré un regalo…_

 _Asintió rápidamente y corrió a los brazos de Cliff que los veía enternecido- Estoy seguro que el día que te cases cambiaras de opinión, hijo…-Declaro sabiamente el Troll._

 _Fastidiado se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y sin dignarse a ver a su padre se comenzó a alejar-Nunca me casare, prefiero renos que humanos…- casi que gruñendo se alejó-demente es la gente, no siente y te miente…-dijo en pequeños susurros, ya tenía diecisiete años y su familia solo estaba preocupada, ya que no socializaba con las personas y las pocas que conocía bueno no exactamente eran buenas y otras simplemente no se tomaban la molestia de conocerlo bien, por su aspecto de grandulón y huraño, pero no perdían la esperanza sabían que "su pequeño" algún día conocería a buenas personas que lo quisiera tal cual como es._

 _ **~0~**_

Alegre corría de un lado a otro en el valle de los Troll's un pequeño rubio, oji-azul, con unas tenues pequitas en su nariz de escasos seis años- Ten cuidado Andyff- Le advirtió su padre, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el suelo recargando su espalda en una enorme roca, mientras tocaba al azar unas cuerdas de su " _laúd",_ una pequeña de apenas y cuatro años de hermosos ojos azules, cabello cobrizo claro, sujeto en dos pequeñas colitas bajas y con flequillo peinado a un lado, un vestido sencillo pero muy lindo en diferentes tonalidades de azul y un pequeño collar con un emblema peculiar, ya que era un singular copo de nieve y en el centro estaba el azafrán característico de la familia real, estaba sentada con una amplia sonrisa en el regazo de Kristoff.

-Ya, ya me toca…-Decía alegre mientras intentaba sostener el laud por si sola- Ya entendí, ya entendí…-Confirmaba con su característico entusiasmo.

-Está bien, está bien… -Sonriente el rubio mayor guio las manitas de la pequeña para que tocara algunas notas, impaciente sostenía el instrumento ya que quería hacerlo por si sola- Con calma Elisa, ¿de acuerdo?-Le advirtió el rubio, la infante levanto su vista para ver a su padre y le sonrió ampliamente mostrándole su perfecta dentadura, el oji-miel cariñosamente le revolvió sus cobrizos cabellos.

La menor divertida agita su cabeza e intento recordar las notas que recién su padre le explico, pensativa saco su lengua, movió un poco sus deditos y sin nada de armonía sonaron las cuerdas que a oídos de la pequeña era perfecta música y siguió tocando con entusiasmo. El rubio entre cerro los ojos. –¿cómo lo hago papi? –Pregunto inocente la pequeña sin borrar su sonrisa, el mayor se esforzó por sonreír y solo atino a levantar su pulgar en aprobación. –Jajajaja siii…-Celebro la pequeña tocando con más ganas, los Troll's que estaba cercas, cerraron con fuerza sus ojos y cubrían sus oídos con sus manos – Jajajaja ¿lo hago bien?-Pregunto a todos los demás que de inmediato cambiaron sus expresiones, sonriendo ampliamente y asentía rápido, levantando ambos pulgares.

-Perfecto princesa, pero…-Con sutileza le quito de sus pequeñas manitas el instrumento de madera y lo dejo a un lado de ellos- por hoy a sido suficiente.

-¿Qué?, noooo…-Hizo un tierno pucherito- papi-Dijo con gran dulzura, el rubio se mordió el labio simplemente no se podía negar ante tanta ternura.

-Ammm, este, aaa…-¿Cómo decirle que no? a ese hermoso angelito.

-Elisa ¿qué te parece si mejor juegas con tu tía un rato?-Dijo una voz femenina, tanto el hombre como la niña levantaron sus rostros, topándose enfrente a ellos a Elsa que sonreía sutilmente con su característica elegancia y a un lado de ella estaba la alegre e impulsiva Anna que pese a los años transcurridos su carácter seguía siendo el mismo, sus facciones eran un poco más maduras y su ropa era parecida a las que usaba su fallecida madre solo que en tonalidades verdes.

En su brazos cargaba a una pequeña de tal ves un año de edad que era su vivo retrato claro las únicas diferencias eran el color de su cabello que es platinado al igual que el de Elsa, aunque aún su cabello era muy corto y solo una diadema lo adornaba, su pequeño flaquito lo llevaba desordenado , pero curiosamente el color de su ceja era igual al color del cabello de Anna y sus ojos eran del mismo color que el del montañés, traía un vestidito sencillo color verde y en su pequeño cuello portaba el mismo collar que Elisa.

La inquieta niña llamada Elisa rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia los brazos de su tía que gustosa la abrazo y restregó su mejilla con la de la pequeña-Siii, has la magia, has la magia…-Decía entusiasmada la pequeña levantando las manos, tal cual como lo hacía Anna de pequeña.

Sonrió disimuladamente la gobernante y le dio un piquito en la frente a la pequeña que la abrazo con mayor fuerza del cuello- Jajaja, ya juguemos… -Insistió la pequeña.

Anna con falsa molestia inflo los cachetes y le pellizco la nariz a su hija- Ey y ¿no hay beso y abrazo para mama?-Divertida rio la niña ante los celos de su madre.

Curvo sus manitas haciendo una cuevita en el oído de Elsa -Jaja mami esta celosa de ti jiji…- susurró entre risas y aun así Anna logro escuchar.

-¡Ey yo no estoy celosa!...

Elsa inevitablemente se empezó a reír a las ocurrencias de su sobrina, Anna aparentaba estar seria pero no le duro mucho ya que al cabo de unos segundos se unió a las risas. La pequeña Elisa se estiro un poco para plantarle un beso en la majilla de su madre- Te adoro mami…-Por un momento se topó con la mirada de la pequeña platinada que abrazaba su madre y le revolvió sus cortos cabellitos- Y a ti también hermanita- La platinado menor le sonrió ampliamente.

-Tía, ¿Kristy también ya puede hacer una pista de hielo?,-Pregunto curiosa a la gobernante, que no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que antes de hacerlo la pequeña siguió con su parloteo- ¿yo también tendré poderes?, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?-Imito los movimientos que hacia su tía con las manos-… no estoy celosa de Kristy pero ¿porque ella si puede?-Llevo sus manitas a cada lado de sus mejillas- Ouuu podrías hacer un ejército de muñecos de nieve o mejor aun, has que nevé y ¿hacemos un muñeco? y…-La pequeña seguiría con sus divagaciones a no ser porque el rubio le cubrió la boca con cuidado, molesta miro a su padre, que estaba nervios rascando su nuca y con una media sonrisa.

-Elisa que te parece si vas y buscas a tu hermano…

¡Oye!- Inflo sus cachetes con molestia al quitar la mano de su padre de su boca-Humm, Andyff está jugando con Olaf y los demás a cosas de niños…- Hizo un puchero triste- y no me dejan jugar que porque soy niña…-Aspiro fuerte por su nariz, fingiendo que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No llores princesa-Cariñosamente el montañés le acaricio la cabecita.

-Bien entonces juguemos nosotras…-Consoló la platinada mayor.

-Siiiiii- Radicalmente cambio de humor la pequeña-aras la magia y, y despeus la pista y patinaremos y no dejaremos que patine Andyff y después me enseñaras a…-Platicaba con su entusiasma renovado, mientras Elsa empezaba a caminar para ir a un lugar un poco más despejado.

-Elisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo ya casi tenemos que irnos…

-Sí, pero podemos y…

Poco a poco los alaridos de la infante fueron disminuyendo, la pareja sonriente vea como su hija se alejaba con la platinada, Kristoff dejó escapar un suspiro y abrazó a su mujer por los hombros, al sentir la cercanía de su rubio dirigió su vista a él, e inevitablemente sonrió al igual que él, lentamente se inclinó, llevo una de sus grandes manos a la mejilla de su esposa y con calma unieron sus labios, el beso era lento y tierno, mostrándose una vez más todo el inmenso amor que se tenían.

Y hubieran seguido así de no ser por la pequeña que se sintió aplastada entre los cuerpos de sus padres, incomoda emitió un quejido movió sus manitas y sin querer salió una débil ráfaga helada, haciendo que el flequillo de su madre se levantara congelado al igual que el cabello del rubio llenándose de una pequeña capa de escarcha.

Ambos padres sorprendidos, agacharon la mirada para ver a su pequeña que se mostró levemente sonrojada y con una apenada sonrisita.-lo… tiento-Aun no hablaba bien pero su voz era muy linda que aun cuando no podía decir varias palabras, todos caían ante su encanto. Así que inevitablemente los padres la vieron enternecidos y con cuidado el rubio la tomo en brazos y comenzó a girar haciendo que la infante soltara algunas carcajadas.

Anna se sacudió la escarcha y acomodo su flequillo, al terminar se quedó viendo ensoñada la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, si hace nueve años le hubieran dicho que su encierro pronto terminaría, conocería a su verdadero amor y las cosas cambiarían, se reiría por la cruel broma, pero ahora esa era su realidad, los lazos entre ella y su hermana era más fuertes que nada, tenía tres hermosos hijos que adoraba, un esposo cariñoso que la amaba y eso a diario se lo demostraba, sonrió de medio lado, recordando el día que se conocieron, no lo negaría ese rubio malhumorado cubierto de nieve la intimido, después de todo tenía aspecto de grandulón busca pleitos, rio divertida al recordar todo la travesía que tuvieron que pasar para buscar a su hermana y también para darse cuanto lo que era el "amor verdadero". Dejo escapar otro suspiro, el rubio podía ser huraño, sus modales e higiene personal no fueron las mejores en un principio y aun así se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Por un momento paro de dar vueltas al notar como su amada los miraba, bobamente sonrió, al encontrarse con esos hermosos y brillos ojos azules-verdosos, las pequitas que bañaba su rostro, las cuales aún le daban un toque infantil y esos labios que lo enloquecían. La pequeña se empezó a retorcer en sus brazos para que la bajara, este estaba tan perdido en al belleza de su mujer que rápido acato la orden silenciosa y con cuidado puso a su pequeña en el piso, que torpemente caminaba hacia una Troll que estaba cercas de ella.

Sencillamente no sabía que es lo que hizo para ganarse el cariño de la princesa, él no era el más sociable que digamos y en los bailes prefería quedarse al margen, claro en un principio, ya que si no quería que algún principito idiota sacara a su princesa a bailar tenía que aprender a hacerlo. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, recordando varias de las aventuras que han pasado juntos, desde como tuvo que aprender a utilizar cubiertos, bailar, protocolos, y también como él les mostro un poco de su vida a las chicas, escalar, la recolección de hielo, hasta como sujetar el trineo a Sven, en fin han pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

Y a decir verdad ya no era el mismo huraño montañés de años atrás, había cambiado en muchos aspectos pero no porque la princesa se lo pidiera o se avergonzara de él, a lo contrario ella siempre lo acepto tal como era, pero naturalmente el positivismo y alegría de la princesa lo alentaban a ser una mejor persona cada día, (no es como que no lo fuera) pero quería ser el mejor para su familia.

Rio melancólico y sin poderlo evitar corrió a los brazos de su mujer y la estrujo en un cariñoso abrazó de oso, la sujeto después de su pequeña cintura levantándola un poco, dio un par de vueltas, ambos rieron y después de unos segundos la bajo, pego su frente con la de la pecosa en ambos se notaba el amor que se tenían.

Respiro profundos y con calma rodio con sus frágiles brazos el cuello del rubio, sonrió ladinamente y le dio un piquito en la nariz, posiciono una de sus manos en la cintura de su mujer que ya conocía a la perfección y su otra mano con delicadeza acariciaba su suave mejilla- ¿Sabes?, estoy tan feliz que en este mismo momento podría besarte…-sonrieron divertidos-se puede, perdon, podría, puerdon, ¿pero que dije?-Decía con un fingido nerviosismo y torpeza, tal cual como la primera vez.

-Jeje, puedes…-Con delicadeza beso la amplia nariz del oji-miel, con lentitud deslizo su mano hasta la nuca de la oji-azul, poco a poco cerraron los ojos y disminuía la distancia entre ellos, hasta que se unieron sus labios, no era la primera vez que se besaban pero lo disfrutaban como si lo fuera y después de todo habían recreado el momento.

-iugg, pff…-El pequeño rubio hacia ademanes de querer vomitar mientras seguía haciendo ruidos de desagrado, en cambión el hombrecito de nieve los veía ensoñado, algunos de los _Snowgies"_ que se encontraban cercas _,_ bueno los veían con sus características sonrisa y los Troll's eran los expertos en esa rama, Bulda que cuidaba a la pequeña niña de nombre Kristy, no dejaba de limpiarse unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo.

Sonrojados dieron por terminado el momento deshaciendo el beso y separándose un poco, el rubio le sonrió cariñoso a su mujer y entrelazo sus manos.

-Diagr, waa, Kristy mejor vayamos a jugar…-Tomo a su pequeña hermanita de la mano dispuesto a marcharse al no soportar la melosidad de sus padres.

-Ouuu Andyff, pero si es lo más hermoso que puedes ver, la muestras más sincera del amor verdadero… -Comentaba ensoñado Olaf, los Trolls que los rodeaban asintieron de acuerdo con las palabra sabias del hombrecito de nieve.

Hizo una trompetilla y se cruzó de brazos- Pfff eso es tonto…

-No es verdad, es lo más lindo…-Comento Elisa que recién regresaba con la gobernante.

-Pff, mentira…-Le saco la lengua a su hermana y después miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido,-Hum, que no sabes que las niñas tiene piojos que vuelven locos a los niños…

Los mayores se miraban entre si confundidos, los Troll's solo parpadeaban y al cabo de unos segundos la pareja y la soberana soltaron una pequeña risilla, Elsa cubría su boca para disimularlo, el infante ofendido se cruzó de brazos.

Con cautela Kristoff se acercó a su hijo, se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y mirarlo a sus azulinos ojos tan parecidos a los de Anna, respiro profundo y le revolvió sus rubios cabellos- Hijo, eso no es verdad… bueno tal vez en un aspecto sí, te vuelven loco…

-Oye…-Protesto Anna a lo lejos.

-Jajaja, pero vale la pena… hijo el día que encuentres a la niña adecuado y te enamores… aras lo que sea por ella…-Concluyo con una media sonrisa.

-Igr…yo nunca me enamorare…-Declaro con firmeza el pequeño. En todo el valle se escuchó una fuerte carcajada, todo miraron en la dirección que provino, Kristoff levanto una ceja e hizo un puchero sorprendido.

Cliff hacia lo posible pro para de reír, con paso lento se acercó a ambos rubios- Jaja, lo ciento, pero un consejo pequeño… _Nunca digas nunca…_

-¿Qué, por qué?

-Tu padre es un experto en ello, ¿no es así hijo?…-El rubio seguía con su expresión de con función.

El Troll toco la frente del mayor e hizo un movimiento de manos;

 _-¡Ja!, yo, nunca me enamorare y pareceré un idiota desvivido por una niña…_

 _-Nunca tendré hijos…-_

 _-nunca seré un buen padre…-_

 _-Nunca me casare, prefiero renos que humanos…_

El terminar de ver sus recuerdos su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, desmoronándose en el suelo y Anna no podía para de reír.

-Sigo sin entender-Dijo el pequeño.

-Bueno te lo explicare con mayor detalle…-Hablo tranquilo el Troll, guiando al pequeño para irse a sentar a unas rocas.

-Ouuu una historia, yo también la quiero escuchar abuelito…-Dijo con entusiasmo Elisa corriendo tras ellos.

Los demás Troll's también los siguieron, disimuladamente la soberana reía y se alejaba de la pareja.-Ey ¿tú a dónde vas?-Pregunto el rubio.

-¿Qué?, yo, ammm…-Abrazo a la pequeña niña platinada- llevo a que Kristy escuche la historia de su abuelo…-Sin mayor preámbulo se fue.

-Ey, no esperen… era solo un niño…-Dijo derrotado al borde de las lágrimas.

Anna seguía sin parar de reír- Jaja bueno…-Se arrodillo parando por fin de reír y le dio un fugas beso en los labios.

-Nunca volveré a decir nunca…

-Krsitoff, lo acabas de decir… jaja-El rubio gruño ante las risas de su mujer, sonrió ladinamente y tomando por sorpresa a la pecosa la beso.

 _En definitiva nunca digas nunca, maldición hasta el maldito dicho se contradice._

 _ **.::FIN::.**_

* * *

 _Snowgies"-Ya saben esa pequeñas criaturitas hermosa de Frozen fever_

 _laúd"-No estoy segura si así se llama el instrumento de Kristoff_

Bueno verán esto surgió por una caricatura que estaba viendo con mi hermanito, la de "Jake y los piratas de nunca jamás",

el capitulo se llamaba así _"Nunca digas ninca"_ escuche el titulo y ¡cataplum! ya tenia la hitoria d eun nuevo fic xD,

pero la historia del cap nada que ver con esto. xD Mientras lo veía puff que surgen las ideas y mas ideas y pues salio esto.

En fin ya se que es un tanto raro, pero así funciona mi inspiración/imaginación/delirios como sea soy "excéntrica" x3

Y pues bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, ¿dudas?, ¿jitomatosos? ¿lo que sea?

Y bueno *huye*

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


End file.
